


Five Times The Proposal Went Wrong, and The Time It Went Right

by EzraTheBlue



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 5 Times, Epic Fail, Gladiolus is Unimpressed, Humor, Ignis Needs to Stop Overthinking Things, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pre-Altissia (Final Fantasy XV), Prompto Argentum is a Ray of Sunshine, minor character injury, proposal fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Ignis has the ring. He knows Prompto will say yes. All he has to do is ask the question.As it turns out, proposing marriage to the love of your life is much easier said than done.(Or: Ignis tries to propose to Prompto. Operative word: tries.)





	Five Times The Proposal Went Wrong, and The Time It Went Right

**Author's Note:**

> I had a rough week so I was driven to write something lighthearted. Thanks to my Promnis buddies on Discord for encouraging me on this one! 
> 
> Sorry it's another 5+1 but apparently I'm addicted to the format.
> 
> Super special thanks to MVP Universal Champion [Callie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfMarbule) for beta reading! I touched it last, so any remaining mistakes are mine!

**Five Times The Proposal Went Wrong, and The Time It Went Right**

**1\. Dinner**

The ring was a simple thing, a golden band with little chocobo tracks engraved all around the circumference. Beautiful and unique, just like its intended wearer. 

Ignis watched Prompto playing sous-chef at his elbow in the caravan kitchen, slicing peppers and onions, as he poured the canned coconut milk into the pressure cooker and turned on the heat. He smiled fondly as Prompto peeked at the recipe, then grabbed a handful of Cleigne Cilantro from the counter and began to chop the stems up into fine little bits. Ignis smiled proudly at him, and Prompto returned that grin twice over, broad and bright.

The sweet man had no idea what he was in for. 

Ignis had picked the ring up second-hand in Lestallum. He’d convinced Cid to engrave it for him, on the promise that he would make Prompto stop flirting with Cindy (which Prompto had already promised after Ignis made Prompto audience to a verbal dissertation entitled ‘I, Ignis Scientia, am a Jealous, Jealous Man’). He had a plan - propose to Prompto, enjoy a whirlwind engagement until they reached Altissia, and ask Noctis to officiate a simple ceremony on the steps of the church where he and Lady Lunafreya were to be married. (Noctis was King, after all. He would certainly count as an authorized officiant.) That way, no matter what came their way, he and Prompto would go forward a married couple, a unit. Prompto would wear his ring - this ring - into battle.

They would be bound under the eyes of the Gods, under Noctis, by love and duty, and that sentiment alone made Ignis feel stronger. He hoped Prompto would feel the same. 

(Ignis had also, however briefly, considered that Prompto would be entitled to his pension should he not return and thus be taken care of for life. He much preferred to think that he would be taking care of Prompto for life at his side.)

Prompto, beautiful, unique, simple Prompto, would likely not mind a simple ceremony nor a simple ring. For his own preferences, Ignis intended to hold the most extravagant vow renewal the universe could conceive when Insomnia was in fit shape to host it. 

The trick, however, was the actual proposal. Ignis had no doubt that Prompto would accept. His lover was dedicated and loyal, and he wore his emotions on his sleeve, plain as the leather bands on his wrist. Ignis had heard Prompto whisper, too many times, "Stay with me, just stay with me, stay with me forever" in the tense nights after difficult hunts and fights fraught with peril, tracing new scars and fraying bandages with trembling fingers. He'd say things like, "It'd be cool if we could come back here when it's all over, just you and me." Ignis had taken the hint; Prompto didn't see a future without Ignis in it. Ignis wanted to pass him the ring as a promise that he would remain with Prompto no matter what future befell them. Prompto would accept. Ignis just needed to ask.

"Prompto?" The mood was right. Prompto's favorite green curry was simmering on the caravan stove's burner. The night air off of the river blew in the open window over the stove, making the curtains rustle. Prompto was vacantly, contentedly humming as he chopped the cilantro leaves into clumsy little pieces for garnish, and looked up towards Ignis, bright-eyed and cheerful.

"What's up?"

"The pressure in the pot, love." Ignis smiled affectionately just as the rattler on top of the pressure cooker began to hiss. "We have a few minutes while the rice and curry cook. Let's step away from the stove a moment." Ignis seated himself at the caravan's tiny booth table and patted the table across from him. 

"Sure!" Prompto put his cutting board aside, swiped the sponge across the knife, and bounded over to join Ignis at the table, sitting across from him, facing the kitchen. "You think Noct'll be back from the dock before it's done?"

"I can text Gladio to bring him back, by force, if needed." Ignis smiled broadly. "I don't mind a bit of privacy. I occasionally wish you and I had a bit more time together as a couple."

Prompto cooed, flushing. "Awww, Iggy! You'll make a guy self-conscious!" 

"Afraid my love will be too much?" Ignis grinned and leaned over the table. "I can be a bit intense, you know."

"Believe me babe," Prompto paused to meet Ignis across the table in a deep, claiming kiss that would leave both of their mouths kiss-swollen. "I know." His pink tongue flicked across his lower lip, and for a moment, Ignis forgot himself.

Oh, did he want to call this sweet, beautiful boy his. 

"Prompto-" He started, haltingly, then reached and took both of Prompto's hands. He held his gaze, Prompto's eyes wide and curious. "I've been considering… no." He'd planned everything but these words, trusting his mental faculties to improvise and failing himself spectacularly. "Er. How long have we been together?"

"You asked me out back when I was still in high school, like three years ago." Prompto grinned. "I still wish you'd taken me to senior prom." 

"I regret the same." Ignis smiled wryly. "Though I still charge that it would have been strange for an older gentleman to attend a high school dance."

"Not for me. But hey, I danced with Noct and kept the girls off him so he'd be fresh for Lady Lunafreya, if ya know what I mean!" Prompto laughed, head cocked back, and Ignis shook his head and held his hands even tighter. 

"Now, now," Ignis tried to chide through his amusement. Only Prompto could do this to him, delight him so while driving him to such distraction. "All beside the point. All I mean to say is, these years have been wonderful. I want nothing more dearly than to continue living happily with you."

Prompto frowned, and his hold on Ignis' hands became a grip. "Iggy? What do you mean?"

Ignis realized how that could have come across. How easily a sentence like that could have a fat, nasty _ but _ at the end of it! "Not that they can't continue!" Ignis shook his head as hard as he could. Behind him, the pressure cooker hissed ominously as if it reflected the panic building in Ignis' mind. "No, the opposite! I hope our days can only become happier! That someday, when we're not on the run, on the road, that your home can be my home, that we can come back to each other and trust that the other will be waiting for us-" He was scrambling for words, flailing. Failing-

"Iggy?"

"All I meant by this, Prompto!" Ignis clutched onto Prompto's hand and what dignity he had left. "Is merely! I wanted to ask you!"

"Iggy!" Prompto's eyes went wide, and the bottom of Ignis' stomach dropped out as his face went white with panic.

It was precisely then that Ignis smelled smoke, and Prompto jumped up in a flash. "The stove's on fire!"

Ignis whipped around without thinking to see that the curtains had blown onto the stove and into the flame off the burner, and now a fire blazed on the curtain. In a snap, Ignis was at the stove turning all the burners off, and Prompto had grabbed an extinguisher from under the sink and sprayed it all over the curtain, stovetop, and pots. 

The fire was soon out, but the caravan reeked of chemicals, the pots were contaminated, and Ignis felt as deflated as the pathetically hissing pressure cooker. He looked to Prompto. "Are you alright, darling?"

"Y-yeah, fine, but…" Prompto whined to himself, looking helplessly at the mess. “I’m so sorry dinner got messed up, Igs.”

“As am I.” Ignis crossed his arms tight across his chest. “It… was your favorite.”

Defeated by his own hubris. Hoisted by his petard on account of his own overconfidence. If he hadn’t ruined the mood with his own incompetently composed proposal speech, the Gods themselves had sent in the winds of fate to derail his marriage plans.

“No use in crying over spilled milk, or ruined curry.” Ignis dusted his hands, clearing his mind of the frustration. “If you wouldn’t mind going to the restaurant at the outpost and bringing in some dinner for everyone, I’ll take care of the cleanup myself.”

As Ignis poured out the ruined food and mopped up the mess, he turned the notion over in his mind. Next time, he needed to plan better. He needed to ensure there would be no distractions from the big moment, that there would be nothing that might require his attention that would detract from this triumph of their relationship.

He would have the speech ready.

He would have the meal ready, too.

** **2\. A Picnic** **

Ignis was in possession of a straw basket. He loaded it up with fat garulessa steak sandwiches, loaded with crisp kale and tomatoes and spread with piquant horseradish just the way Prompto liked them. He packed cake: fluffy chiffon cake soaked in honey syrup, a perfect dessert as sweet as his lover’s smile with no icing to melt or spoil. He sent Gladiolus and Noctis to go fish down by the Wennath River dock, and laid out a blanket under the trees nearest the haven so he and Prompto could have a private picnic in peace. Prompto gleefully agreed to a quiet lunch with Ignis, cuddled to his side as Ignis broke out the sandwiches, and the two of them watched the river together.

“This is so nice, Igs,” Prompto sighed as he finished tucking in on the sandwich, licking his fingers. “You usually only break out the good steak when Noct catches you grating carrots into the pancake batter.”

“As a peace offering, yes.” Ignis snorted and admired Prompto’s nimble tongue as he tried not to get caught with bad manners. “It’s a special treat. If we enjoy the fine things all the time, we can’t appreciate them.”

“Oh, no, I understand!” Prompto laughed and slid his arm around Ignis’ shoulder (as if to get his hands away from his mouth). “I’m just wondering what the occasion is.” 

Ah, _ hello there opening _. “You, my love.” Ignis turned on the charm and gave Prompto a warm, soothing smile. “After all, you are the very finest thing in my life.”

Prompto flushed bright red and shook his head. “Sheesh, Igs, you’re gonna make a guy blush!” He laughed, cheeks pink and flushing, freckles alight in the dappled sunlight through the trees. “You’re so smooth! I’d say you’re the fine one, babe.”

“I don’t see why it can’t work both ways.” With that, Ignis pulled out the plates of cake, carefully preserved under plastic, and presented one to Prompto. “If you prefer, I can be _ sweet _.”

Prompto choked on an inhale as he accepted. “Oh. Em. Gee. You’re killin’ me.” He imitated finger guns at Ignis. “Boom, shot through the heart!”

“I’d never.” Ignis tutted as he unwrapped Prompto’s cake plate and presented him with a fork. “After all, my heart is yours.” He placed the fork on the edge of the plate, as Prompto turned a darker shade of red.

“Aw, Iggy. Seriously, you’re being too sweet, what’s up?” Prompto cocked his head, and Ignis smiled fondly and cupped his cheek, then set his own plate of cake aside.

The time had come.

“Prompto, my dearest, we’ve known each other for five years, haven’t we?”

“Yeah.” Prompto sighed a little, eyes a little misty. “It’s been amazing. You’re amazing. Everything about you is amazing, and you amaze me more every day.”

“Now, now, darling.” Ignis slid a hand down to Prompto’s shoulder and leaned in a little closer. “You’re the one who amazes me. The way you endure all things with patience and a smile, your clever wit, your endless cheer. You’ve been a source of comfort, support, inspiration, and joy for each and every one of us. I almost feel selfish having so much of you to myself.”

“There’s plenty of me to go around,” Prompto chuckled, reflexively reaching for Ignis in return, his hand landing on his thigh. “Besides, you take the good with the bad, yeah?”

“What bad is there to you?” Ignis shook his head, but Prompto flapped a hand.

“Well, I talk too much!” Prompto laughed nervously. “Um, I’m kind of annoying sometimes, don’t you think? Also? Terrified of bugs and creepy crawlies.”

Ignis laughed too, warm and affectionate. “Darling, no. I don’t think you talk too much, only sometimes, perhaps, you talk at inconvenient times. You’re not annoying, merely exuberant, and those who can’t respect that part of you don’t deserve the pleasure of your company. I adore every part of you, even your insectophobia.”

“Aww.” Prompto sighed contently. “You know how to make a guy feel loved." He leaned deep into Ignis' chest. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"You came into my life, a sunspark in a gloomy existence, and lit my entire world." Ignis stroked his hair, running his fingers through pomade-slicked locks, then kissed his temple beside his eyebrow. "I can't imagine what life would be like had you never entered it, had Noctis never brought you into it." He slid a hand into his pocket and found the ring box. "It's with this thought in mind that I ask you-"

There was a loud buzz from nearby. Prompto jumped back and into Ignis' chest, toppling him over and knocking the ring box from his hand. "Whatwasthat?!" Prompto squeaked in a panic, and Ignis groaned and sat up to see that a sizeable wasp had landed on the edge of the cake plate. _ The honey _. Of course.

"A bee." Ignis flapped a hand to shoo it off, and it flew off, still buzzing. "Unpleasant, but harmless if left unmolested." Ignis made to reach for the ring box. "Now, where was I-"

There was another buzz, much louder, and only getting louder. Ignis lifted his face to see a swarm of Killer Bees roaring overhead. Prompto jumped up, drawing his gun and screaming as he unleashed a hail of bullets at the monsters, and Ignis drew his daggers from the Armiger and took stance.

"On your mark!" He bared his teeth - how dare they, _ how dare they! _\- and leapt into battle.

If the Killer Bees were shredded into more pieces than usual, that was their problem. The fact that Ignis had to sneak out of the tent later to find his ring among the carnage was his, as was the fact that he still hadn't successfully proposed.

**3\. Boat Ride**

Ignis wanted to remove as many factors as possible. No cooking meals. No meal altogether. No sweets to attract insects. No monsters altogether, preferably. 

The safest place Ignis could think of for a romantic encounter where monsters couldn't get to them was Alstor Slough, in the shadow of the Catoblepas. They were slow moving and generally docile unless provoked, and most other monsters wouldn't come near them. Ignis traded a favor with Noctis and got him to borrow a rowboat from Navyth, and invited Prompto on an excursion. 

Prompto, delighted, accepted.

Ignis rowed them out into the pond, and Prompto sighed contentedly as the water splashed beneath them. The sky and water were as blue as his eyes, and Ignis felt at peace here, nearly isolated with the very core of his heart. 

"It's so nice out here," Prompto said as they reached the center of the pond. "It's peaceful."

Ignis agreed with an affirmative hum. "Would it were that things could always be so serene."

"Yeah." Prompto sighed with deep contentment, eyes fluttering shut. "I guess this'll all change when we get to Altissia, huh? I mean, who knows what'll be waiting for us there?"

"Indeed." Ignis frowned as he thought of it. This fragile peace would likely be shattered when they crossed the sea, closer to the seat of their enemy, closer to the living embodiment of hope itself. And yet… "I hear that it's beautiful there. Altissia is ineffable."

"Ineffable?" Prompto winked an eye open.

"Words can't describe it." Ignis smiled wryly. "I've seen paintings, but they can hardly depict it in full. I hope I have a chance to show it to you personally, every inch, before we face the Empire again."

"Yeah?" Prompto grinned as he relaxed again. "Me too." 

Ignis put down the oar and paddled a hand in the cool, mild water. "I hear there are gondolas there that ferry riders along the canals between the districts. We can ride there, too."

"Really?" Prompto grinned and sat up. "That sounds amazing. I don't know what's better, that or this private ride with just you."

"You'll have to judge for yourself when the day comes, when I have a chance to take you." Ignis took Prompto's hand. "There's so much I want to do with you, to experience with you-"

"Oh. Em. Gee." Prompto was looking behind Ignis, and Ignis felt the Catoblepas' shadow pass over them. He turned and saw that the enormous beast loomed close, its lone eye fixed to the horizon as it loped through the shallows. "Wow, I've never gotten this close to a Catoblepas!" He summoned his camera from the Armiger. "Iggy, please, I know you're trying to be romantic and it's super adorable, but can I please take a picture?"

Ignis smiled helplessly. His irrepressible, irresistible darling was so easily pleased, how could he say no? "It'll be an exquisite shot for our collection. Please do." He sat back, and Prompto stood.

There was no way Ignis knew the Catoblepas would turn exactly when Prompto got to his feet, sending a wave across the surface of the water. He couldn't know that Prompto would stumble as he put his foot up on the edge of the boat. Prompto yelped indignantly as the boat rocked and tumbled in. Ignis instinctively cried out and dove across the boat and grabbed Prompto's boot, but it slipped from his grip. Prompto flailed an arm onto the side of the boat, and Ignis grabbed on.

"I've got you!" Ignis tried to pull Prompto back aboard, but the Catoblepas, interested in them now, swung about, causing another wave to rock the boat. All of a sudden, gravity favored Prompto, and Ignis stared helplessly down into the water as Prompto pulled him in, capsizing the rowboat at the same time.

On the shore, Gladio groaned and threw down his binoculars. "He didn't even get the ring out this time."

Noctis didn't look up from fishing. He could still see the two of them past his fishing spot, swimming for shore and away from the Catoblepas as fast as they could. "This is pathetic. Hey, can we help him with the next one?"

Gladio sank to sit on the rocks, equally amused and despondent. "Yeah, this is actually sad now. So, we need a cute, foolproof romantic gesture that no act of man or Astral could possibly fuck up."

Noctis smirked. "I have an idea. Ready for a road trip?"

"We've been on a road trip." Gladio rolled his eyes, but twisted around to face Noctis. "But fine, I'm game. At this point, I'm sure Specs is open to suggestions too." He stood, dusting his pants, and summoned two towels from the Armiger as Ignis reached shore and helped Prompto to his feet. "Where are we going?"

**4\. Chocobo Ranch**

"You don't have to _ do _ anything," Gladio told Ignis in the shadow of the caravan, as Ignis peered over his shoulder. "You don't have to _ say _ anything." Prompto was contentedly playing with a flock of baby chocobos, chattering to them and squealing as Noctis took pictures of him on Prompto's phone, and Gladio held Ignis' attention in a vice grip. "Listen, he _ loves _ you. Adores you. It's so obvious. There's no chance he's gonna say no."

"I'm well aware!" Ignis bit the word off. "But I want to make this special!" He looked to Prompto, chasing the knee-height birds with glee. "I can't throw the affair I would want to have with him, celebrating our union with everyone all of us know, making him feel as loved, honored, and appreciated as he deserves, but I-!"

"Ignis." Gladio clapped his hands on both of Ignis' shoulders. "You know Prompto doesn't need any of that. He's pretty straightforward. He would be happy getting married to you in the Citadel's chapel, in Altissia, or even right here in the chocobo paddock. He doesn't want a big fancy event. He just wants to be happy with you. Look at just how happy you made him just by bringing him here." Gladio forcibly wrenched Ignis around, pivoting his body to make him face Prompto. Prompto had one of the birds in his hands, nuzzling its face as it chirped and _kweh_ed in mutual pleasure. He glowed in the sunlight, lit up with happiness and his own natural radiance. He noticed Ignis observing him and waved him over. Ignis' heart panged, and he clasped a hand over his breast to keep it in. 

"It wasn't even my idea," he protested weakly.

"You would have thought of it eventually." Gladio patted his shoulders, then gave Ignis a push. "Go on. Just ask him, nice and simple. No big production. Just ask."

Ignis took a deep, bracing breath, and stepped forward. He knew Gladio to be right, but even so, he wanted to do more for Prompto. What he truly wanted was the full Royal treatment, not for his own sake, but for Prompto's. Prompto was so good, so humble and simple, he deserved to be treated like a prince to honor the high quality of his heart of gold. Perhaps that's why he kept failing at even getting his proposal off his lips. The Gods saw that he wasn't doing enough to earn his sunshine.

He sighed as he watched Prompto a moment longer, lingering near the paddock of adult birds. He could feel Noctis' and Gladio's gazes pricking at him, Noctis waiting for his cue to clear out, and Gladio silently imploring him to go forward. He took the ring box out of his pocket, the velvet gleaming in his hand, but just as he made to approach Prompto, he felt a soft head bump against the back of his shoulder. Ignis recognized Prompto's chocobo, its feathers dyed fire-engine red, and he smiled affectionately and fluffed its crest.

“What do you think?” He held the ring box up to the chocobo, and the chocobo _ kweh _ed and cocked its head. “Will Prompto accept me, like this, even now?”

The chocobo tilted its chin a few times, head swaying from side to side. Then, it sniffed the ring box. Then, in a blink of an eye, it caught the box in its beak and swallowed. Ignis didn’t react fast enough before the box was down the bird’s gullet, and gaped in horror as the bird consumed the ring, box and all. Noctis had seen and now sat, slackjawed, in the paddy, and Prompto’s phone dropped out of his hands and tumbled onto the ground. Gladio had turned and begun banging his head against the caravan wall in exasperation.

Prompto, for his part, kept right on playing with the baby chocobos. He was even overjoyed as a pale, quaking Ignis timidly explained that they would be remaining at the chocobo ranch for at least another day, possibly two. “You should spend lots of time with the birds,” he told him, unable to meet his eyes. “Take lots of photographs, and, er, see what comes out.”

**5\. Just Dessert**

Ignis bought a new ring box and disinfected the ring by soaking it in treated water for twenty-four hours. 

He was convinced now that the Gods were having a laugh at him, that the harder he tried, the more they would humble him. Fine, fine by him. Gladio was right, Prompto was fine with the simpler things. Prompto didn’t need extravagance. Ignis would make it simple.

Simple, beautiful, and yet still unique.

Noctis had found ulwaat berries somewhere or other (“Long story,” he’d said, “Like, Chapter 15. Just enjoy them.”) and Ignis recalled an old pastry recipe that he’d been working on for Noctis. He’d never quite nailed the filling, but he’d never tried ulwaat berries. The next time they stayed at the Leville in Lestallum, Ignis took an afternoon making pate brisee, macerating the berries in sugar, mashing banana custard, whipping sweet cream to glossy peaks, and assembling tarts. The filling was just the consistency Noctis described, the custard perfect, the smell like what Ignis imagined Heaven smelled like. This surely had to be it. 

That evening, after they had retired for the evening and Gladio, Noctis, and Prompto were lounging on the armchair and beds playing King’s Knight, Ignis brought out the first tart and put it down in front of Noctis first. Noctis’ eyes went wide, and he sat up from being flopped on his chest to take the plate. He examined it, and both Prompto and Gladio went quiet as Noctis picked the tart up in his fingers and took a nibble. His gaze went distant and he stared down at the pastry in his hand. 

“This is it.”

“It’s the one you shared with Lady Lunafreya, then?”

“This is exactly it.” Noctis looked up at Ignis, expression raw and a little devastated. “It’s perfect.”

Ignis smiled with satisfaction and snapped his fingers. “That’s it, then.” 

Then, he went to get the rest. He carried a plate to Gladio first, and winked at him as he handed it off. Gladio scowled curiously, brow furrowed as he puzzled over Ignis’ expression, but Ignis coyly turned and returned to the kitchen to bring Prompto his plate.

He took the ring out of its secure little box, wiped it off once on his shirt for good measure, then gently planted it in the whipped cream. The whipped cream wobbled a little, but the ring stayed. Ignis carefully carried it out, the plate clutched in both hands. 

He’d had his moment of truth with Noctis. Now, it was Prompto’s turn.

Gladio saw the ring planted in the tart, and his eyes went wide. Noctis was still picking at his tart like he never wanted to finish eating it, and Prompto was chattering at him, “What’s in it? Is it that good? Oh man, oh man, I can’t wait!” He saw Ignis bringing him his and his eyes went wide. Ignis set it in his hand -

And the ring vanished into the whipped cream.

“Thanks, Iggy!” Prompto beamed and picked the tart up, but before Ignis could sputter out a protest, Prompto took a bite. 

Ignis’ heart sank. _ Not again! _

Prompto yelped through his closed mouth as he bit down on something too hard, and swallowed suddenly. He coughed violently, the plate toppling to the floor, and grasped at his throat. Gladio shoved his plate aside and grabbed Prompto around the chest as his face began to turn blue. Ignis watched in horror as Gladio squeezed Prompto around the chest as hard as he could. There was a horrible _ crack! _ But Prompto wheezed and spat, and Ignis heard something clatter across the room.

“I broke a rib,” Gladio reported, face grim as he lowered Prompto to the bed and Noctis moved out of the way, already digging a potion out. Prompto’s eyes rolled back in his head, just as Noctis poured the potion onto his chest. Gladio winced. “I’m guessing he’s passed out from the pain.”

“The potion will fix the rib,” Ignis said, too slowly, as his strategist’s mind grumbled back into gear and drowned out the doting lover, “But we should have him examined by a proper physician. There’s a clinic nearby that sees hunters, let’s hurry and get him there.” He was already putting his jacket on. “Gladio, kindly carry him, but do keep him still.”

“On it,” Gladio muttered, and carefully lifted Prompto’s limp form into a bridal carry. Ignis winced to think of it, but led the way out of the room, holding the door.

He didn’t stop to pick up the ring where it lay on the ground.

** **\+ 1** **

What had Ignis been thinking?

That he loved Prompto, to be certain. He thought himself a fair lover, that he was attentive and caring. He thought he did due diligence to love Prompto the way he deserved.

This was not love. This was selfishness. His own desire to flaunt himself, to show off, in his effort to snare Prompto, had only resulted in misfortune.

Fire, wild beasts, drowning waters, and disaster alike had foiled his every attempt to take Prompto’s heart and make it his. Now, on this muggy, miserable Lestallum morning, he was slumped over a cot in a cramped hunter’s clinic as Prompto slept off sedation. He’d been examined the night before, and Ignis was relieved to find the potion had repaired most of the damage. Prompto’s throat was still scratched from forcefully expelling the “blockage,” and an x-ray showed where the rib had cracked but was already healing, but overall, his injury was much milder than Ignis had expected. 

Ignis couldn’t let it happen again. He couldn’t put Prompto through any more. Gladio had actually brought him the ring after cleaning it, but Ignis couldn’t bring himself to look at it. The Gods had spoken, and clearly they did not intend for Ignis to marry Prompto.

Ignis sat at Prompto’s bedside in the curtained-off section of the clinic’s ward that constituted Prompto’s space, scribbling away in his journal as he waited for Prompto to awaken. He intended to apologize, to fill him in on what had happened the previous night, and then to escort him back to the Leville for a shower and a change of clothes. He would not propose. He would instead stand by Prompto’s side, self-assured that he would remain with him for as long as he could.

Marriage could wait until the Gods weren’t directly intervening in their lives. 

Ignis heard a soft noise as Prompto stirred. He sat up as Prompto opened his eyes and blearily turned his head left and right. Ignis grabbed a pitcher of water and poured some into a plastic cup for Prompto, just as Prompto sat up.

"Where'm I? S' Noct, 'n' Gladio?" His voice was rough and raspy. Ignis winced but put the cup against his palm.

"You're at a clinic. Gladio and Noctis are pawning a bit of treasure to pay for your stay. I have not left your side. Drink, please, your throat may be sore."

Prompto shrugged and took a sip, then grimaced. "You're right. Ow. What happened?"

Ignis schooled his features, hoping to betray nothing. "You, er, choked. Your pastry was contaminated with a large, solid, indigestible object, which surprised you when you bit down on it, causing you to swallow too quickly. Gladio performed the Heimlich maneuver to force you to spit it out, breaking a rib in the process. Your throat is scratched from the force of expelling the contaminant object." 

"Oh man." Prompto laughed and sank back onto the thin hospital pillows. "I remember some of that, y'know? But not the rib-breaking part. That sucks!" He kept laughing until it broke off into a hoarse cough, and he pressed his mouth into his elbow as his throat protested its abuse. Ignis grimaced and refilled Prompto's cup.

Astrals, he didn't deserve this sweet man, nor did Prompto deserve any of the misfortune he'd been dealt.

"Prompto," Ignis started, winding himself up to grovel as Prompto drained the glass again, but Prompto reached out and took his hand.

"Hey, Iggy?" Prompto set the empty cup aside and sat forward. "I've been thinking about something."

Ignis braced himself. Whatever Prompto was about to say, he would accept it. "What is it?"

"Um… how good you are to me."

Ignis gaped, aghast, at those words, but Prompto smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, like the fire a few nights ago? You kept so calm while you were putting it out, and the first thing you did was ask if I was okay!" 

Ignis blanched, and decided it would be in his best interest to keep quiet.

"Oh, and then when that cute picnic you set up for us got attacked by bees, you tore 'em up! I didn't get hurt at all." Prompto tapped his chin as he thought. "And then, the boat trip, when I fell in, you tried to save me and then when you fell in too and I was having trouble swimming 'cause I was panicking, you didn't get mad at me or yell at me, you just got my arm on your shoulder and took me to shore." Prompto smiled fondly. "And after I was a pain in your ass all week, you still took me to see the chocobos to cheer me up."

"You were never a pain," Ignis whispered, touched as his perceptions of his failures were turned on their heads. "I don't and never will mind saving your day. You're not angry that you choked on my pastry after I made a mistake?"

"Of course not." Prompto shook his head. "I shouldn't have eaten so fast. It was tasty. You were trying to do something nice for me, I hope I get another chance to try it."

"Certainly, my love." Ignis kissed his cheek, relieved at the forgiveness he didn't even know he needed. "I've got more waiting at the Leville."

"Mm." Prompto smiled contentedly, cherubic and at peace. "And if I asked you to make them again some time?"

"Perhaps. They're a project, but perhaps someday, when we've a home of our own with a proper kitchen…" Ignis trailed off as his thoughts dragged him down that path again, made him think again of how much he wanted that. Prompto just hummed.

"I like the sound of that." He took both of Ignis' hands. "Do you think it could happen for us someday?"

Ignis blushed, face fever-hot, as he looked into Prompto's star-bright eyes. "I very much do."

"Yeah?" Prompto leaned in. "I want it to happen. Iggy, I know I'm not perfect, but you're the best part of my life and I want to be the best part of yours. I… I want you to marry me." He tightened his grip on Ignis' hands and screwed his eyes shut. "Will you? Marry me?"

Ignis blinked back surprise. It had been that easy all along.

"You… you bloody thunder thief!" Ignis burst out laughing and threw his arms around Prompto. “You! Just! Just you wait!” He reached into his jacket and brought out the ring. “I will, Prompto, of course, but only if you’ll marry me too!”

Prompto gasped. “You mean-” He sputtered, and Ignis took his hand as he dropped back in shock.

“Yes, yes!” Ignis took Prompto’s hand. “My answer is yes, darling, there is nothing I want more in the world than to marry you. Will you wear my ring and accept my hand?”

Prompto laughed in disbelief, still clutching at Ignis with the hand Ignis wasn’t holding. “I - of course! How could I not?! Are you gonna-”

“Absolutely.” Ignis put the ring onto Prompto’s finger, and sealed it with a kiss. 

The Gods’ opinion didn’t matter. They could turn Ignis’ plans over as they pleased, but he had faith not in them, but a beautiful, unique, simple boy who could breeze past any obstacle with a bright smile. This was the man whose hand he would take, and no matter what stood before him, whatever obstacle seen or unseen, they would wear one another’s rings when they faced the future.


End file.
